Because of You
by sakuryn
Summary: Songfic to Kelly Clarkson's Because of You. Sakura says she got over Sasuke...but it isn't true. Not super romantic, not WAFFlike, just sad stuff.


Hey! Sakuryn's back again. Another song fic! This one focuses mainly on Sakura. I took a break from humor stuff, so this is just another serious one. The song is by Kelly Clarkson. "Because of You" just seemed to fit…haha. Okay, so Sakura acts OOC-ish, but I guess it's okay. It's AU-ish. Not really.

Disclaimer: "Because of You" and Naruto don't belong to me or you, so ha.

Note: Sasuke is gone right now, okay? And don't flame, please.

The sun was almost fading against the gray clouds. It would most likely rain soon. Sakura was walking on a narrow path in the forest. Her steps were small. She was still thinking about Sasuke.

I_ will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

She had long lost that attraction to Sasuke she had a while ago. Sakura knew her puppy-like love toward him would never be returned, so to save herself, she forgot.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Sakura wanted to change. To change from the lovesick, hyper, childish girl to a new her. Someone who wasn't caught up in their emotions. Someone who people didn't find annoying. Someone…who was perfect. Sakura realized it—she wanted to be the one everyone liked. The one that everyone knew and respected. Sakura wanted to be looked up to instead of looked down upon.

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

But Sakura was not perfect. Everyone thought she was weak or annoying.

"You're annoying." The words lingered in her mind ever since the day Sasuke left. She couldn't forget how much he disliked her. He never liked her. He didn't like anyone. Sasuke…would always stay Sasuke. Cold, heartless, and emotionless: Sasuke only had one purpose in life: to kill Itachi.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_

Revenge, reviving his clan, revenge. That was all he ever thought about. Sasuke was a human ice cube. Sasuke never loved nor liked Sakura. Sakura was hurt by this the most. But she supposed he had a reason. Sometimes, Sakura admitted, she was…annoying. And when she wasn't annoying, Sasuke called her weak. Weak and Annoying. Annoying and Weak. Who knew those words of hate could hurt so much? On the day he left, Sakura stayed at home, crying. She was so sad, she didn't eat or go outside. She kept crying. She thought it was all her fault. Sakura was rejected by Sasuke. Was she **too **weak?

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

Sakura was too busy thinking of all her bad qualities, she was slowly killing herself. Like a kunai embedded in the flesh of an enemy ninja, her life was being torn apart. Piece by piece, she was dying mentally.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Why was she killing herself over Sasuke? Hadn't she said that she was over him? No, it was a lie. Sakura could never get over him. In her mind, Sasuke, was everything. Sasuke, the handsome avenger. Sasuke, the cursed Uchiha. Sasuke…the one just for her. Sakura had been tricking herself. How could she not love him? Her childhood crush…the same person that ruined her and Ino's friendship by just existing. Sakura loved Sasuke and that was the naked truth.

A/N: Okay, I admit, I think that sucked butt. But hey, this is the product of listening to "Because of You" on repeat mode. HAHAHA. Just review and tell me what you think.


End file.
